


Their Poison

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: A billionaire, a sorcerer and a soldier walk into a bar. Their only poison of choice is you.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Their Poison

A billionaire, a sorcerer and a soldier walk into a bar. Their only poison of choice is you.

Private parties thrown by Tony Stark always got wild, but you got enough tips that more than made up for it. There were little guests tonight and most of them were drunk beyond measure, silently being escorted out by Happy. You were cleaning up spilled liquor on the counter when the three men sat before you.

Tony, Stephen, and Steve were the most mismatched pair of friends you’d seen. The only thing they seemed to have in common were their good looks and arrogance. You tried not to squirm under their combined gazes that you’d felt on your person all night long.

“What can I get you?” You asked them with a forced smile.

Steve placed his elbows on the bar and leaned forward, a charming smile on his face that did little to ease your nerves.

“Shots.” He said, licking his lips. You nodded and set about pouring them their drinks, lining up shot glasses in front of them and a tray of salt and lemon.

“Here you go” You said and turned around, hoping to walk away when Steve held your wrist, pulling you back.

“No salt?” He asked and you stuttered, looking around, sure you’d just put it on the table.

“I – it was right here.” You said.

Tony and Stephen tutted, shaking their heads. Steve still hadn’t let go of your hand and you watched in trepidation as Tony walked behind the bar over to you, pushing in close so you were flush to the counter.

“We can’t do shots without salt now, can we sweetheart?” He purred in your ear and you squirmed. You tried to pull away from Steve but only ended up rubbing yourself against Tony who groaned.

“Not to fear Stark” Stephen piped up, rolling his sleeves over his elbow. His scarred hands were beautiful and methodical, the surgeon in him lost, but not gone. “We all have a natural saltiness in us. Come up here darling.”

You sputtered as he patted the counter, looking at you expectantly. Shaking your head you blinked away the tears kissing your eyes and protested. They were so polite, still smiling, but you felt dirty as they looked at you.

“I’ll just go and get more salt now.” You offered in a broken voice, but Steve chuckled, gesturing to Tony who quickly picked you up and dropped you on the counter, holding you down by your shoulders.

“Don’t worry, got it right here.” Stephen said and flipped your skirt, hands trailing up your thighs until they met the band of your panties and pulled down.

“No!” You shouted, wiggling around. Steve shushed you, leaning closer as he cupped your face, his blue eyes bright with amusement and lust. He brushed a soft kiss against your cheek before roughly capturing your lips, bruising them with his passion. Another set of lips was trailing kissing and bites down your neck while Stephen parted your legs, the rough pads of his fingers brushing against your moist core.

You were overwhelmed, struggling but not knowing what was happening. They were everywhere, their arms surrounding your torso and holding you captive, mouths hot against your sweaty skin and moans that vibrated against you. You didn’t realize when Tony had pushed you down to lay on your back, his hands kneading the flesh of your breasts gently.

“Be a good girl sweetheart.” He warned before biting on your nipple from over your shirt, causing you to yelp. Steve unbuttoned you, quickly divesting you of your clothes until you lay on the sticky table, trembling before the three powerful men.

“Mr. Stark, please.” You begged. You had no idea what you were begging for, but you lost focus as Steve’s warm hands trailed down your hips and then to your warm center, parting your folds to bare you to their ravenous gaze.

“So pretty.” Stephen commented, pulling on your soft curls that glistened with your slick. You were embarrassed at how wet you were, how you seemed to become putty under their hands. You watched Steve take a lemon wedge and bring it to your mouth, raising a brow until you caved and held it between your teeth. Stephen tilted a shot glass into your belly button, some of it sloshing off.

“Me first!” Tony said and slid you to the side until your legs were dangling down and he was between them. He grinned at you before lowering his mouth over your belly, slurping on the alcohol, his beard tickling your skin. You moaned, feeling him sliding down until his tongue traced a path from your weeping hole to your clit, savoring your natural saltiness. You bucked your hips, groaning as his mouth met yours to suck on the lemon wedge, the sour juice slipping down your tongue and into your throat.

He smacked his lips, giving you a wink and stepping aside for Steve to take his place. By now, all pretenses were down, and Steve didn’t bother with the shots. His fingers delved inside you, swirling in as you arched your back, collecting your slick on his fingers. His smeared your wetness around your stiff nipples, coming in close so he could ground his hardness into you as he leaned over to suck your stiff peaks.

Your mouth parted, lower lip between your teeth as you tried to hold in your moans, tried not to let their ardor sweep over you. Steve was so large he almost covered your entire body, his warm tongue swirling around your nipple, tasting you.

“Oh god!” You exclaim, your juices leaking onto Steve’s pants and staining them. You felt him smile against you skin and hid your face in shame.

“Move the fuck over Rogers” Stephen suddenly said and Steve was pushed away from you. The doctor snapped his fingers and his red cloak flew over. You were pulled up from your arms and felt the cloak wrap behind you, hoisting you in air. You let out a terrified squeal, hanging in the air, flailing your legs, and begging to be let down.

“It’s okay darling, I got you.” Stephen shushed you, grabbing your floating legs and pulling you down until your cunt was right over his face. Tears dripped down your face when his lips enveloped your folds, your figure hanging like that of Christ on a cross and being devoured by the hungry crowd. It was appalling how easily your body betrayed you, how smoothly it succumbed to its baser nature and gave control over to these men.

He skillfully ate you out, wrapping your legs around his head and pushing you closer to his mouth by your ass. You felt the cloak pushing you back down and choked on a scream, laying supine in midair. Tony and Steve came forward, removing their clothes and fondling you, praising you, calling you their princess.

“You gonna cum for us princess?” Steve teased you, reaching out to play with your clit. Tony was busy sucking his marks into your skin, and the combined sensation from them pushed you over the edge, a tremendous heat bubbling in your womb and spilling over.

You sobbed, drenched, and exhausted, falling limp into their arms, not protesting as they lowered you on the floor. Sweet kisses were peppered over your face and hands, inner thigh massaged with large hands, warm bodies tangling to form a canopy of protection around you.

“Are you okay our love?” Tony asked, brushing his lips on the pads of your fingers. You breathlessly nodded, turning your palm to cup his face, smiling when he nuzzled. Steve sat behind you, resting you against his chest, and let Stephen massage your legs, easing the burn.

“Need a little breather before we continue?” Stephen asked and you bit your lip before nodding.

“Yes, I didn’t know it would get this intense. Maybe once I’ve caught my breath.” You answered and felt Steve kiss your head softly.

“We don’t need to fulfill all your fantasies in one night princess, we have the rest of our lives.” He assured you and you grinned, looking at your men who held you dearer than their own lives. They had denied you nothing, entertained your darkest, most insane desires of the flesh.

“No, I’ll be fine. Gimme a few minutes and you can go back to being cavemen again. The last time I came that hard was when I had you fuck me during that last alien invasion. I need this thrill.”

They chuckled, letting you rest and hydrate before giving you all that you asked for and more.


End file.
